The tale of the Bane
by Bane340
Summary: When Andreas Enns arrives at the Institute of war seeking redemption , will he find it? Or will he once again fall to desesperation. Follow the story of this mysterious character and find out where and how he earned his title "The Bane" The story is an AU and focuses on the OC character. There are multiple parings but they are not the focus of the story
1. Chapter 1

**O.K First time i try something like this so bear with me.**

**Comment what you want it´s no matter how you express yourself.**

Chapter 1 : Rule 1 ….

"We have to get to the gym quickly!" said a summoner who was running as fast as she could. She had two long ponytails of blonde hair that looked golden , and also had a small pink star tatoo in her right cheek ,she seemed to be around 25 years old .Her clothes were nothing important the typical summoner robes the institute makes their mages wear .

"I know , but could you slow down a little Chloe? I´m tired and I had a tiring day" the summoner who was trying to follow the first one exclaimed . This one had short orange hair , and was also wearing her summoner atire and looked a bit older than the other one , just under 30.

"Come on Sabrina! We might have found the new champion we can´t be late"

"Alright , alright just let me catch my breath" She said in between gasps "OK let´s go"

After a few minutes of running , they finally arrived to the gym. The Institute of War didn´t allow their Champions to fight outside of their magically infused maps , as they wouldn´t want their own champions to suffer any injures that wouldn´t allow them to fight again. Excepting for the gym on Tuesdays . On that day the gym that usually was there just to let some champions train , became a fighting ring allowing some champions to fight.

"Wow " the blonde said "Look at this place" All of the training equipment had been taken outside the gym and now all that was left was a giant circle in the floor , with two people inside it and a lot more outside screaming all sort of nonsense.

"Glad you made it my dears" said a voice in high piltovian accent.

"Caitlyn!" Said Chloe hugging the champion while Sabrina simply shaking her hand , she wasn´t the keen on physical contact.

"So where is this new champion?" asked the orange head

"Inside the ring , with my girlfriend" said with a sigh "She insisted in fighting him"

As soon as they looked they managed to see a punch going directly on VI´s jaw , which made her step back , as she relocated it. The enforcer had various cuts and bruises all over her body , and one of her legs was limping . She wasn´t wearing armor , as any weapon or armor that would give an unfair advantage to the fight would be magically replaced by a simple shirt , short and bandages to your arms and legs. Both she and the man had the same clothes and bandages.

"You hit hard ,spiky" said as she threw a punch to the man in front of her.

"Not as hard as you ,strawberry" Said as he caught the blow , and landed another on the middle of the Enforcer´s chest "But I know where to punch"

Vi fell to the floor and a Twisted Fate (who was wearing his referee costume) counted to ten and then shouted "Knocked OUT!. Then a blue light flashed from inside the ring and all of the injuries on Vi were erased , and her normal armor and giant gauntlets returned to her.

"You sure know how to beat the crap out of someone" she chuckled as she was trying to stand up, the injuries left but the pain remained.

"It´s one of my talents" he said extending his arm to help her up , as they both laughed.

They handshaked and then Vi walked of the ring.

"How are you fee-" Caitlying started to say , but she was interrupted when Vi kissed her in the mouth.

"Much better with you around, cupcake" she said while looking at the face of the sheriff which was now red from embarrassment.

Chloe herself got a little embarrassed herself , but Sabrina didn´t seem to mind . She had heard of the Duo going public after one of them almost died , and after that incident they had both decided that they shouldn´t care about the others and love each other if they so desire.

"OH!" said the pinkette noticing the two summoners " You must be here to meet spiky over there"

"Yes" Sabrina said in a formal tone "We—"

"We were charged by the Arch-mage to find the new Champion that you recommended and he looks awesome!" said the blonde girl with glee interrupting the orange girl. "But why haven´t his wounds heal , and why is he still on the ring?" She asked as Udyr stepped on.

"Tonight is King of the Hill" Vi clarified "You win, you stay on the ring until someone kicks your ass"

"Then i guess we will wait until he loses" said Sabrina sitting down , with Chloe sitting afterwards.

"Ha , you are in for a show kids" said the Enforcer knowing what would happen next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dont except me to upload this often . Probably I will update it once a week in the future but for now to hell with it.**

Chapter 2 : The pleasure is all mine.

The girls were dumbfounded. They had been waiting for 2 hours for the man to lose , they both thought that even though he had won against Vi, he would lose rather quickly against other champions. They were wrong . Many champions got on that ring first Udyr , followed by Braum , then Sejuani and after that Garen but they would all fail to take down the "Bane" as they were calling him. At this moment he was fighting against Darius , and it looked like he would win again.

Sabrina took the opportunity to observe him more closely. He had black spiky hair (hence the nickname Vi gave him) , he had a muscular body though not as exaggerated as say someone like Braum but she could see that he trained regularly , he had purple eyes that seemed to glow from time to time , and had various scars of different forms and sizes all over his body. The most impressing feature however was the giant tattoo on his back with the form of a bat and a tribal tattoo which seemed to cover his entire right arm. However what surprised the girl the most was the fact that he could still be standing when he had been in that ring for a several minutes and several injuries.

After a few minutes Darius went down and "The Bane" won again , they shook each other hands and the loser got off the ring. There was no shame in losing to him , as hi had proven himself a warrior. Graves was collecting the money from the people who had placed bets , and the Twisted Fate exclaimed : "Who wants to be next?"

The room became silent when everybody saw Lee Sin enter the ring . Even though the newcomer had shown promise , the monk was know for his amazing martial arts skills. However there were no signs of fear in the Bane´s face, instead he laughed and said :

"You honor me with your presence"

"The honor is all mine" said the monk while bowing to his opponent "My only regret is that your injuries might not let you fight properly"

"No need to worry ,I had worst" he said with a chuckle. Then they both prepared for the fight.

After a few tense seconds the bell rang and the fight began. Lee was the first to attack dealing a brutal kick to Bane´s left side. Even though he couldn't block it he managed to catch the lag after the blow allowing for a quick punch to the monks chest. They both separated and prepared each other again.

"It seems I underestimated you , I shall not make the same mistake again"

Before he could answer Bane received another kick but this time to his eyes. "HYE-KUN!" exclaimed the monk while the tattooed man fell to the floor , and it all seemed as if it was over.

The crowd gasped in unison as they saw Bane to standing up that attack. "God dammit , I can't see a thing" He said while his eyes were bleeding even though they were closed.

"I respect your conviction but this fight is over" Lee threw a punch to his head ready to finish the fight , but he was surprise to see that his own blow had been caught mid air. After that Bane threw the monk off the ring with all of his strength.

"RINGED OUT" Twisted fate exclaimed. The crowd couldn't believe what they had just seen, it was the first time lee sin had been defeated in such events. The monk got off the floor and started laughing " So you do know how to fight blind"

"When I was little I was beat up in an alley , and my eyes were so hurt I was blind for a month. So my father decided to teach me how to sense energy. I don't need to see you I can sense you"

Cheers and applause came from the audience as both men bowed again.

"With that we finish the human tournament , winner Andreas Enns! The Bane of the Fighters!" once again the crowd cheered. "And now the non-human tournament begins!"

The fights between normal people and nonhumans were consider unfair so the tournaments have been divided into two.

"Who will be the first challenger?"

"Me" said Bane , provoking some laughter and weird looks from the audience.

"What is he doing?" Chloe asked

"Watch and learn" said the sheriff while looking at Andreas as if she knew what was about to happen. Vi was also watching with a smile on her face "It´s so cool when he does it" she said.

"Well sorry partner but only non-humans can fight now , so get of the ring" Twisted Fate said a little angry

"Oh,that so? Don´t worry " Bane said " I´m both"

Before anyone could understand Bane started to scream, and his body became tense as if he were in a lot of pain, the tattoo of the bat in his back started to glow purple and a strange aura of the same color covered his body . A few seconds later two bat-like wings came out of his back , his skin color changed to purple and his teeth sharpened ,as did his nails. The tattoos were now red and were glowing.

The crowd look in amazement , excepting Vi and Cait who presumably had already seen the transformation.

"So? Who is next?" Bane said

"I will fight you " said a gigantic Troll as he entered the ring " but do not be afraid King Trundle is a kind and noble king , and won´t hurt you a lot"

The bell rang and as soon as the fight started it was over. Bane ran to the troll with an unbelievable speed and punched his head so hard it made him fall to the ground.

Twisted fate and the audience couldn´t understand what had happened so Bane said "Well he is out cold , next?"

Another hour passed before the tournament was over . Many people had tried to take down Bane ,WarWick , Zac , Mundo, and others and had failed . In the end nobody wanted to fight him so he was declared champion of both human and non-human tournaments.

"We will see you next Tuesday" said Twisted as he teleported away with his share of the bets.

As he step out of the ring , Andreas transformed back to his human form and then walked towards Piltover´s Finest and the two summoners who still couldn't believe what they had seen in the last 3 hours .His clothes were returned to him. A leather jacket , black jeans , and a cane. But what impress the girls the most was all of the weapons he was carrying . He had a shotgun in his back , chains in his left arm , and his right arm had a weird armguard that had a hole where a blade could come out .

"Enjoyed the show strawberry?"

"Totally spiky but now you owe me a rematch" the enforcer said provoking laughter

"Whenever , wherever" then he turned to the sheriff "Cait so nice to see you, how is the new relationship working out for you?" making the sheriff´s head to go red.

"Well there is a lot of paperwork to be filled, but she is more than worth it"

Now it was Vi´s time to blush

"Awwww strawberry has a sweet spo- AUch!" He exclaimed when he was punched with in the arm by the enforcer.

"AHEM" said Sabrina noticing that they had completely forgotten about the two of them

"OH , right sorry" Said Cait apologizing " Andreas this are Summoner Chloe and Summoner Sabrina ,they will be the ones to test you and see if you are Champion material"

"H-H-Hi I´m Chloe a-a-and this is Sabrina " she said nervously " P-p-p-pleasure to meet you"

Bane extended the hand to Chloe , who shook it carefully , and then to Sabrina who was not nearly as scared as Chloe.

"The pleasure is all mine"


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy holidays**

Chapter 3 : Let´s get the show on the road

"Ok since we have the gym for ourselves, we can do the physical test and get the information required right here" said Chloe "The Archmage will be arriving any minute now so lets gets some information out of the way"

All other champions and summoners had returned to their rooms or to do whatever it is they wanted to do , excepting for Piltover´s Finest who also were there to help with the interview.

"Sure where do you want to start?" said the man-bat

"Let´s get some questions out of the way shall we?" taking a pen out and paper she started righting down

"Ok"

"Full Name"

"Andreas Enns"

"Age"

"27"

"Specialization"

"Energy manipulation"

"Really? Huh" the blonde summoner exclaimed "I though you would say martial arts because … well you know. What kind of energy?"

The man grab his cane and raised it to the air "All of it" After that statement various colors and images went flying to the air. "It needs to be conducted , so I use my weapons or my cane to channel it"

"That is why you have a cane!" Vi exclaimed , which made everyone look at her "Sorry , just that I have know you for 4 months and I have never seen you use it for walking I thought it was just a decoration, you know , to look cool"

"Ok final question where are you from?"

"…" the man looked at the girl as if she had insulted him, making the room uncomfortable for everyone.

"Y-y-y-you don't need t-t-to answer we ah.." Sabrina put his palm on Chloe´s shoulder to calm her

"If the archmage decides you are capable to join the league, he will first mind meld with you no need to answer that question" He said while looking rather angry at the man "But you have also no need to act like that to a person who is just asking a question"

Bane looked at Sabrina with shame in his eyes" Yea ,sorry …just.." looking at the blonde summoner "The less you know the better" The summoner just nodded nerviously

"Well , now follow me to the arena we will have to decide your abilities" said Sabrina while walking to the magical ring. "While you were fighting Vi and Caitlyn both told us that you know this and have already decided ,right?"

"Yes it's pretty simple really" said the man confident

"Ok show me your abilities" Sabrina said while taking a pen and a notebook to write down the information "Please attack this puppet in front of you" After she said that a man completely white without a face appeared from thin air .

"While I am on human form I can hit forward with my cane" He said striking at the Puppet. "I can also grab him from a distance with my chains " he said while walking away from it and then attacking it and grabbing him "and I can throw myself at him" jumping to the puppet .

"How long is your chain?"

"A 3 metres"

"That´s half of tresh´s chain" She said while writing down "Continue"

"I can also shot him from a distance with my shotgun , at a maximum distance of 2 metres but it doesn't hurt as much " shoting the puppet " But if I do it at 1 metre or less , it knockbacks the enemy"

"All of this attacks have been charged with energy , right?"

"Yes, to hurt more" finally he said while transforming to his bat-form " I can transform into a bat like state that empowers all of my attacks. Instead of my cane I can now leap forward whit my armguard and my blade". Saying as he stabbed the puppet."My chains now can root someone in place and the shotgun´s blast width has now increased. I can only stay in this form a limited time however , as this form consumes energy , even thought in the real world there is an infinite source of energy and I can keep it forever , in magically restricted places it becomes less .. lengthy " He finished demonstration his abilities and then transformed back to the human form

"Ok , that's impressive " Said Sabrina while finishing writing his report.

"Indeed " said a voice behind bane

"ArchMage!" the girls said in unison before bowing. The Archmage was wearing a similar outfit to that of the normal summoners but he had a long hat instead of a cowl covering his head and the design was covered in golden marks and figures. He was old and had a long beard that reached to his waist

"So you are our best contestant for championship come child let me see you closer" he said extending his hand

"My pleasure to meet you sir" he said shaking the hand of the elder.

"My pleasure as well" he then looked to the duo standing a few feet away "Champion Caitlyn , Champion Vi , glad to see you , thank you for helping the institute and recommending such a wonderful fellow."  
>"Well ,you see we felt like spiky here deserved a chance" vi said taking off his left gauntlet to shake his hand. After that he shook the sheriff´s hand,<p>

"He has proven to useful in combat and in detective work as well , he is just what you want In a champion" she said matter-of-factly.

"I would also like to congratulate you for going public with your relationship , it brought me so much joy when I read it on the newspaper"

"YOU KNEW?!" said the duo as the blushed.

"Of course , I read your minds remember , I knew it would happen eventually I was just glad I was alive to see it" He said as everyone laughed while piltover´s finest blushed even more."Oh and summoner Chloe and summoner Sabrina if you would kindly hand your reports I can evaluate our applicant.

The girls did as they were told , and the Arch-Mage read them carefully for a minute or so and then said "Well , it all looks perfect to me , so all that is left is that I join my mind with yours , so we can confirm you have no ill intentions towards the league."

"Is…"Andreas started saying , not realizing his hands were shaking" Is that necessary?"

"Yes unfortunately , it is but there is no need to worry if you so desire the information I learn will remain a secret and we can ask everyone at the room to leave"

"No, they have helped me they deserve to stay, but … yes I would like that information to reaming secret"

"As you wish" The Archmage put both of his hands in Andreas head and said "Prepare yourself"

With that both the Archmage and Bane´s eyes and mouth started to glow , and they stood still for a full 2 minutes before they returned to normal.

Before anyone could ask , Andreas drop to his knees and started punching the floor , crying while he did it"

"I… Am sorry for … What you have been through" The Archmage said.

The four girls were surprised , the Mage had done countless mindmelds , but this time was different .This time he had been affected by what he had seen.

"Spiky .. you okay?" Said Vi while lifting him off the ground

"Yeah . Just that …" He said while looking at the Archmage "I´ve never wanted to relieve those memories" Vi looked behind her to Caitlyn , and they both exchanged a sad look. "But never mind that " Bane said regaining his posture "So . Am I Champion material?"

"Yes you are , we will make the official announcement tomorrow , in front of the whole institute of war but for now, you shall stay in the guests room and rest , I will see you tomorrow at 9 in the morning. As for the rest of you return to your rooms and get some rest"

As everyone was saying goodbye and the Archmage was walking to the door he said:  
>"Oh, one more thing Andreas"<p>

The bane looked to the Archmage

"Welcome to The League of Legends"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The Best Month of his life

"THIS HAS BEEN THE WORST MONTH OF MY ENTIRE LIFE!" Andreas yelled at the top of his lungs.

He was sitting in the Institute´s cafeteria where most champions ate in between matches or in their free time ,unless they where a danger to other champions or didn´t have to eat. He was in a table with Piltover´s Finest , the Radiant Dawn , and The Unforgiven , all of whom were trying to contain their laughter.

"Nevermind the fact that I still don't have a room of my own in the institute which means I have been sleeping in the guest room in Gragas´ bar and tolerating all of the drunken rage that goes downstairs when I´m trying to sleep" he said ranting " but also I have to be in this PBE cycle testing my abilities , that change every single time I try to remember what is effective and what is not . I MEAN COME ON! If I shoot you in the face with a shotgun that has been energy charged why aren´t you dead!"

"Hang in there , spiky" Vi said patting him in the back with her giant gloves "You are almost done with the testing and you can begging fighting in the name of cities´ and their conflicts , I mean you are a pretty op midlaner/Jungler"

"And it´s not so bad you made lot´s of friends" said the samurai with a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah , sure ,you Yasuo I met when you barged into my room drunk as a madman and fell over my bed , and Leona here was de only one who explained me what the hell everyone all of this weird slang like "_ganking" or "mia" _, after , of course , she beat the crap out of me in the last game. Great friends" he said grinning , which made the group laugh again.

"They still haven´t found a room for you yet?" said Leona

"No , there isn´t any more space in the unaffiliated dorms , so I am waiting for them to find me a room " seeing Caitlyn open his mouth , Bane responded quickly " And no, I am not staying with you two again"

"Oh, come on darling it cant be that bad. Why won´t you stay with us?"

"Because the last time I lived with you , before coming to the Institute you two were _"celebrating" _your new relationship at night and I had to live with your hormones." He said "and also …. I don´t know how they got there , but in my bag I still have the .. fuzzy cuffs".

Now it was the Duo´s time to blush, but before they had a chance to answer "Andreas!"

They heard a voice from the distance, and in a few seconds summoner Chloe was standing in front of him.

"Chloe , how are you?" he said smiling and winking at her , he learned that the summoner was particularly nervous around him so he took pleasure in annoying her.

"I´m f-f-f-fine " she said while looking the other way "actually I came here to tell you we found you a room " 

"Are you serious ?"

"Yeah , if it is okay with you we will move you to room 142 , that is Piltover´s dorm but you can stay there , if it doesn't bother you"

"No problem at all , I will go get my things and.."

"A-Actually you have your last match scheduled for today right now"

"REALLY!? AGAIN?!"

" Oh , but it´s ok , it's the last one" the summoner said "it´s the last PBE match you will have to do , after that you have a whole week before starting with the normal matches"

"Fine" he said with a sigh

"On the bright side " the girl said with a charming smile " I will be your summoner for the match , and you can pick your team , while we are at the match your stuff will be taken to the room"

"I can pick my team?" he looked back at the table where the others have been eavesdropping on the conversation "OY! If you are done listening on other´s people conversation we have a match to win" he said while grinning diabolically

"Do we have to? I mean we were planning on…" said Vi while looking to Caitlyn

"It´s okay darling we owe him" said the Sheriff while putting a hand on her cheek "Besides we still have the whole night for us " This made the enforcer blush . Then the sheriff whispered something to her ear that only she could hear "I will make it up to you "

"Hell yeah let´s get punching" she said while putting on her gauntlet´s on

"Well , I was planning on drinking at the bar " said Yasuo standing up "but , hell , it might be fun"

"Sure , it will be nice to fight for you instead of against you for once" said Leona

"Then it´s settle let´s go to the platform" said the summoner , then the whole group started walking.

After a minute or so walking Bane finally asked

"And Sabrina?"

"Still testing her project"

"Huh , she has been on that since I arrived"

"Yep" she said sadly "Here we are , I will be in another room and start the link in a minute

As they team positioned themselves they started to change their costumes . Bane couldn´t understand why the Institute forced them to get "skins" as they called them , but he decided to roll with it and changed his costumed to. It was a simple skin , his black jacket changed into a red one , and all of his weapons and cane got a slightly different designs , with red and gold colors. Also in these state his bat form changed to have a red skin , and gold teeth. It was a simple , but effective skin. He called it "Golden fury " outfit.

"Ready ,Andreas?"

"As ready as I can be"

"Then let´s go"

The match ended quickly after 30 minutes . Yasuo dominated the top lane , and Vi helped the bot lane push through a difficult situation. He had an easy match up against a Leblanc , whose passive was useless against him , as his own passive "Energy sense" let him distinguish between clones and real people. He could also see invisible champions. Of course he couldn´t sense people in bushes, even though he should be able to, but anyway , he didn´t care.

After winning the group congratulated themselves and decided to celebrate Bane´s acceptance into the league in a few days at Graga´s bar , because they had important matches , they had to wait .Chloe even promised to take Sabrina out of the lab and take her with them. Then all of them returned to their rooms. As Andreas was opening the door to his room he was trying to imagine who , or what , his roommate could be.

"Oh" said a monotone voice "you must be the new roommate"

**Forgot to tell Merry Christmas.**

**Buuuuuuut Happy new year**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : Like Clockwork

Andreas took a few seconds to look around the room. It lacked any sort of decoration aside from a photo and some flowers in the corner. There was a Tv and a couch in front of it but both seemed like they had never been used. The walls also had a pale white color. However what interested him the most was his new roommate. A golden and iron robot , with a strange ball levitating near her.

"Allow me to introduce myself" the robot said while doing a spin " I am Orianna Reveck , Lady of Clockwork".

Andreas was a little shock. It wasn´t his first time seen a robot but this one seemed …. different. He couldn´t normally sense robots because , even though they had energy he could feel it as it was contained. But she.. felt almost human

"Hi , Andreas Enns ,the Bane of fighters" he said extending his hand waiting for her to shake it , he also had a genuine smile on his face "Friends call me Bane."

Orianna just stared at him for a few seconds and then shook his hand gently. "You do not seem afraid"

"Of what?"

"Me" she said in what almost felt like a sad tone "Normal humans dislike my appearance"

Bane laughed and then transformed into his bat form "I am far from normal"

Orianna calmly looked at him and simply nodded

"Now, I am sorry but I am really tired so I would like to get some rest , maybe we could talk tomorrow morning. If it doesn´t affect you. Is there anything you need to tell me?" he said while he yawned.

"Not really, your room is on the far left"

"Thanks , I have been dying for a good night sleep" he once again shook her hand and walked to his room. "Good night , darling". Orianna simply waved and walked into her room as well.

All of his stuff had been delivered. He didn´t have much excepting for some clothes , an old photo and a guitar. He promised to put everything in it´s place in the morning but for now he decided to get some sleep, so he changed to his real form. He transformed to his bat form but this time it was different. His skin was much darker than his normal form, two horns came out of his head , hooves replaced his feet, two talons appeared above them, and a reptile like tail appeared. Even his bat like features changed , his wings and ears size increased and his teeth and nails became sharper. He finally was able to let go , containing his true self was tiring. But now , he could relax and get some much needed rest.

In the morning Andreas felt rejuvenated. He had passed out as soon as he hit the bed and had slept for 12 hours. He decided he should go to the cafeteria to lunch with his friends , after that he would figure out what to do for the rest of the day. He put his clothes on as soon as he transformed into a human , equipped all of his weapons and prepared to go out.

When he was about to leave he noticed that Orianna was calmly sitting in the couch staring at the wall. Her eyes normally filled with a blue light were gray , and the ball which usually floated around her was sitting next to her.

"Um , Ori? Darling?" he asked thinking with a tone of worry in his voice "You doing alright there?"

As if she was turning on she looked at him and the lights returned to her eyes "Yes , I am function at my best capabilities why do you ask?"

"Oh , nothing you were looking at the wall with a blank expression and I thought something might be wrong"

"No, I usually wait for me to be called upon in matches so I enter my _stand by_ mode , then I battle , and after that I wait again"

"So , you don´t come out of your room ? Socialize? Go to the park or something? " Orianna just shook her head.

"There is no need to , like I previously mentioned humans find my appearance … disturbing , so I try not to bother them"

Andreas stood there for a few seconds thinking , then finally snapped his fingers.

"Come with me to the cafeteria I am having lunch with some other champions and they don´t care how you look"

Orianna sit there as if she were calculating her options but then she said "I am a freak , I do not belong there with-"

Bane quickly acted before she could continue her answer. Once again he let go and transform into his normal self, showing his bestial like features to her. "If I am the biggest freak in the room nobody will pay attention to you" Orianna looked at him for a minute before he talked again "Now come, I am not taking no for an answer" He then gave her a sympathetic look and wait . After another minute she simply nodded and turned her ball on.

They both walked out of the door while Bane was thinking _"Heh, beauty and beast. That was your favorite book wasn´t it , Camy?"_ He looked to his right to confirm that she was indeed following him and they quietly made their way to the cafeteria.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL US? , THAT IS FREAKING AWESOME !" Vi yelled at the top of her lungs.

His planned had worked. Everybody was so busy looking at him that they didn´t notice Orianna was with him. But now he was stuck explaining the situation to everybody at the table. Even they were a little shock about his "true self" but they seem to adapt very quickly, they had even accepted Orianna without questions , which made him very happy. The gang , as Vi called it, was the group of people he had made friends with in the last month or so . Vi , Cait , Yasuo , Leona , Heimerdinger , and the two summoners Sabrina and Chloe. He was happy to see that Orianna had fitted in well with them and was having a conversation with Heimer and Chloe.

Bane sighed and said " Once again. I didn´t want you to think you where hanging out with a devil or something so I walked around in my human form " Vi didn´t seem to convinced about the answer but shrugged and nodded

"Changing the subject" Yasuo said "Have you decided where we are going to have your welcoming dinner?"

"Not really I was planning on looking for it later for today but I haven´t thought of anything"

"Well" the radiant dawn spoke up " I know this place where…"

She suddenly stopped when two white haired champions walked by the table, they were talking to each other and gave a quick glance at their table. One was wearing noxian armor , and the other had a strange mark in her head. Bane whoever wasn´t paying much attention to that, he was more interested in Leona and Yasuo , who both looked at the two passing champions until they were out of sight with resentment , and what seemed to be a a hint of … love?.

"So…" Bane said after a few seconds of awkward silence " Do I want know or .. ARGH!"

He felt a sudden burn in his back. It was as if someone had whipped him with fire. He darted of his chair just in time to evade the other shot , which pulverized the chair he had been sitting on . He braced himself , and turned around. Even though he didn't need to look at the one responsible for the attack. He had felt this kind of burn before.

"Kayle" he said in a hateful voice.

"You dare insult me with your presence , Catoblespas?!" Kayle shouted. She was flying a few feet of the ground and wasn´t wearing her helmet , which allowed everyone to see the hatred in her eyes. "Die monster!"

Once again she raised her sword to attack , but Andreas was faster. He managed to chain one of kayle´s leg and pulled strongly to the ground before she struck the ground however he tackled her sending her flying to a wall. As soon as he heard the crash he retracted his chains.

"First time I see you in 10000 years and you attack your old friend in the Back!" he excalimed

He was about to throw himself at her but then he looked around the room. Various looks of fear and confusion were directed at him. He thought that now not only he looked like a monster he was acting like one. No. He wouldn´t let Kayle get her way. He threw his weapons to the ground as soon Kayle stood up , raised her sword again.

"Monster" she said " You are a monster"

"I was having lunch with my friends, and I was not the one who attack an unarmed person on his back" he looked at Kayle " Nor the one who left his sister to die" .

That was it. Kayle lunged herself towards him and impaled him with her fiery sword. Of course he had expected it , and braced himself but that didn´t mean it hurt less. He however refused to scream he didn't give her the satisfaction. He just stared at her. Then she raised her sword when he felled to his knees but just when she was about to cut his head off , she was paralyzed.

"What is going on here?!" The archmage screamed. He had arrived just in time. "Have you completely lost your mind!? Guards take her away , her punishment will be decided latter".

The guards grabbed Kayle from the shoulders and dragged her out of the room , while she was screaming to let her finish him off. After that the Archmage´s gaze turned to Bane who was gasping for air and coughing blood. His friends , who had been to shocked at the sudden events that had occurred , came back to their senses and surrounded him.

"Help him" Bane could feel a cold touch on his hands. It was Orianna´s . "He is dying , please help him" her usual monotone voice sounded worried.

"JANNA ! SORAKA! Please come here quickly! He is bleeding out! " That was clearly Caitlyn´s voice.

"Don´t you dare die here spiky!" Vi said "You still owe me a rematch, you hear me! You can´t die"

His vision started to blur.

"_Daddy?" A sweet child voice said " Is that you daddy?"_

"Camy? Sweetheart? " he said in a low voice , but all of the people around him heard him " I am sorry , Darling" He had started to cry " Sorry , so sorry darling, sorry…" Blood came out of his mouth every time he talked.

"He is going into shock , we need to take him to the Hospital" The voice sounded like Soraka´s and she looked like she was screaming , but to him it sounded more like a whisper. "I can´t heal him proper"

"We need to stay here and tell the Archmage what happened " Sabrina said " But.. please help him"

Behind her was Chloe , who was on the verge of breaking downand grabbing Sabrina´s arm strongly."P-P-Please , don´t…" she couldn´t finish the sentence because she started to cry.

"I ´ll carry him " Leona said lifting him up " Yasuo , go ahead tell the doctors to get everything ready! GO!" Yasuo nodded and started to run.

Bane closed his eyes after he started feeling cold , he only felt the movement of Leona carrying him and the sound of his friends. Then he heard nothing , and felt nothing.

"Am …. Am I dying, sweetheart?"

"_Sorry , daddy , not your time" _The voice said once again.

And then ….darkness.

**Author´s note:**

**2 Things: **

**I know this chapter was longer , I do not know the length of each chapter I just roll with it , but they have to be at least 1000 words in my opinion**

**I am changing the rating from T to M because of a future chapter I have in mind. A Violent one , not Lemon. Just letting you know.**

**FUN FACT! :**

**I wrote this fic on Monday. Forgot to save and had to re-write on Saturday. Truly I am a genius. But anyway I changed a few things , and I believe it is slightly better than the original one. Silver linings . Happy new year, everybody!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Old acquaintances.

Andreas felt absolutely nothing. He had been feeling nothing for quite some time. He was floating in total darkness , not hearing nor seeing anything. He could not remember how he had gotten there , nor did he care.

"So , is this my punishment?" he thought " Am I to drift for all eternity?...Then so be it"

He suddenly saw a flash of light that illuminated everything until it replaced the darkness completelty.

"Is it my time? Can I rest now?" he asked.

"He is waking up!" It was the first thing Bane heard when he woke up in the emergency bed it was then followed by a hug that made him fell both comfortable and in pain. It was Sabrina. He had never thought the summoner cared for him , she was always distant. She immediately , realized her mistake when Andreas grunted in pain , she then blushed. "I am sorry! I forgot! Its just that.."

The summoner was interrupted , by a group of people entering the room . His friends followed by the Kinkou order … in doctor´s clothes? Was he hallucinating? Then it all came back to him , the fight with Kayle , Leona carrying him and then him passing out.

They greeted him and explained the situation to him. The Kinkou order, or more specifically , Shen , Akali and Kennen , were the doctors who treated him. Apparently they were trained to save lives, as well as taking them. After the wound was patched up , and he was given some magical healing by Soraka. Then he was left to rest for one day. His friends then took turns to look after him.

"We all had stuff to do " Vi said " So we could be here all the time. Well except for Sabri here" she said while patting the blushing girl on the back "She stayed with you day and night".

"Thanks for all you done for me " he said resting back to the bed " Nice to know some still care about me "

"Don´t say that " Yasuo exclaimed " A lot of people feel like you do , believe me , you are never truly alone.

He nodded and rested back to the bed. The group was about to leave , to allow him to rest when Orianna asked him a question "Who is Camy ?"

Andreas´ expression changed dramatically , and a frown and looked at her with angry eyes "How do you know that name?"

"You haven´t answered" Orianna said. She was pulled by the neck , so that she could see his face more clearly.

"How. Do. You. Know.?" He repeated , tightening his grip on her neck to the point where a small

"Enough!" Leona exclaimed " You kept repeating it when you were unconscious! Release her now!" She then put her hand on her blade and gave him a menacing look

Andreas realized what he was doing and released her "Sorry , I … she was.."

"Let me see him now!" A voice shouted from outside of his room interrupting him, Bane knew that voice quite well , but he was surprised to hear it.

"He is in a very fragile condition , only his friends can- HEY!" that sounded like Soraka being pushed away.

The door suddenly opened , and a Morgana entered the room. Everyone was surprised to see her, and some thought it had to do with the fact that her sister Kayle was involved.

"Morgana" Leona started to say in a defensive tone " I don´t know what you are doing here but if you harm him we will…. Morgana?" She said passing her hand in front of the dumbfounded angel. When she had entered the room she had quickly spotted Andreas and her eyes could not break from his.

She then started moving towards him, slowly and still surprised. Caitlyn was about to stand between the two , but Bane waved his hand to tell her it was alright. When she was in front of him , she tried to say something but couldn´t talk.

"Hello Morgana ,darling" he said first with a smile "Nice to see you again".

Then Morgana started to cry . " I- I ´m sorry , I couldn´t help you " she said between sobs " She pushed you to the abyss and then she turned around and came after me".

"It´s OK I came out of there , didn´t I?" he said putting a hand in her shoulder to calm her down " And don´t worry , the people responsible are dead."

Then Morgana realized something "Where….. Where is Camy?" she asked.

Bane looked at her and then closed his eyes and shook his head.

Once again Morgana started crying , repeating the words "I am sorry" over and over hugging him while she sobbed.

"Guys , could you come see me tomorrow ?" he said while hugging the weeping angel that was leaning in his shoulder "I would like to talk to Morgana about something."

He could see that his friends where having doubts about leaving him alone with the fallen angel so he decided to speak up.

Bane couldn´t look at them but he said " Camy she …she was my daughter. She is dead" Morgana was still crying in his arms. Some of his friends got closer to him to comfort him , but he spoke before they could touch him. "I will clear thing up later , but please.." When he rose his head all of the people there could see he too was crying "for now just let us be"

And with that the group came out of the room while the strange pair stayed in the room.

"Come on M." he said " It´s alright, tell me what you have been up to" clearing his tears and Morgana´s. "Have you finally opened that bakery of yours?"

The next morning Soraka was leading

"So how is he? " Chloe asked Soraka

" He has healed extremely well. It seems that his species has a some kind of healing factor. His wound has almost disappeared , he is to be released in a few hours. Morgana stayed with him all night , and she also helped him recover"

"That is wonderful news" Cait said with a slight surprise in her voice

" Indeed. I was not aware that she also was capable of healing" Orianna said

"Vi, Sabrina, and Yasuo are here already?" Leona asked

"Yes , they came here earlier … and they brought something with them" She said while opening the door. " I tried to stop them but …"

"HAHAHAHAHA , are you serious !? " Bane said between laughs.

The group immediately saw what the problem was. Yasuo and Vi had brought some beers with them and all of the people in the room apparently had been drinking. Vi and Yasuo were beyond wasted, while Sabrina and Morgana were both mildly drunk. Ugly enough , Bane was the only one who seemed to be the most sober , even thought he had more empty bottles next to him than any of them.

"Yeah , haha" Morgana said " So after teaching him how to bake , he came to work with me , and now I have to install a skylight , because last week , he jumped so high he broke the roof!" Once again the room exploded with laughter, and Leona soon realized they were talking about Pantheon.

"Hey looked who came to the party!" Yasuo screamed while throwing his arms to the air exagerately.

"Oh, hey there." He said making a gesture to come in.

"Have you been drinking love?" Cait asked Vi.

"No … Not a lot " she said trying to stand up but falling to her seat again.

"I can see "she said giving her a mean look.

"I am so screwed " she whipered to Bane´s ear which made him laugh again.

"I am sorry to have you walked all this way for nothing, I was just about to pick up my things and leave".

"It´s ok , we´ll wait for you outside the hospital" Chloe said while helping Sabrina stand up. Cait helped Vi up while Leona helped Yasuo.

After everyone left the room Bane decided it was time to put his clothes back on. All of his possessions he had at the time were stored in a closet in his room. He confirmed that all of his gear was still there , his gun , his blade , his chains , etc . After a few minutes of getting ready Soraka came in just when he was about to leave "Are you sure you are ok?" she asked "We don´t mind if you stay longer"

"It´s Ok" he started saying while putting all of his clothes on and attaching all of his weapons "My kind are fast healers"

"Indeed , I am well aware of what Catoblespas are capable of" she said while Andreas was walking out of the door " We were aware of …. what the Juridicator and their kind did to yours ,the atrocities that even the Celestials heard .."

Bane stopped dead on his tracks. He was standing right in front of her and she could see that in his face there was only regret. Once again he started walking never turning his back on her , even when she started to talk to him again "They deserve to know, they are your friends". When he was next to the door he turned around , eyes with a red glow on them. " I know" was all he said when he exited the building.

As soon as he came out he was surprise to see that Caitlyn and Vi were kissing passionately while the rest of the group looked as if they had just been told a sad story. Leona and Chloe were even on the verge of tears

"Am I … missing something?" he said on a confused tone.

The duo didn´t bother answering to him because they were to busy with each other so he directed a look at Morgana.

"They told us about your first meeting" she said "It was very romantic , is it true?"

Andreas finally understood what had happened "It is. But that is a story for another time." He said patting Vi on the back , which made the duo snapped out of their trance and smile at him with blushes of their faces. "Also I have decided to have the welcoming dinner at Morgana´s bakery , in a week , you are all invited. I… am telling you everything about me there"

"Are…" Morgana started saying " Are you sure?"

"Yes" he said "they deserve the truth . But for now let my have a few matches I need to check that everything is alright and that I have healed properly. Believe me this resting thing is not for me"

"Can I be your summoner?" Sabrina asked. It was the first time he heard her in a shy voice.

"Sure , darling. It´s a date!" he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder making her blush.

They all laughed and headed back to the League´s main building while Bane was thinking that his friends deserved the truth … but they didn´t need it right away.

**Author´s note:**

**I am sorry this chapter was kind of rushed, because I am going on vacation in a few days so I had to prepare a lot of stuff. This of course means there won´t be any more chapters for at least 2 weeks. Once again I am sorry I would have liked to have a steady schedule but life gets in your way sometimes. **

**Also I know that this is has been mostly my OC (I have just recently learned what that means) screwing around in the Institute but believe plot is coming in about 2 more chapters, this is all just setting it up for the future. See you later guys ….. all 10 of you XD.**


	7. Update 1

Hi guys! I´m back.

I wanted to say that my vacations have been relaxing and that it gave me a lot of time to think about the story and how to continue. It´s why I have decided to change the Summuary of the story to better reflect what it is about. I apologize if the old summary made you come for something which you were expecting. I have no one to blame but myself for this. I didn´t know what an AU or OC meant. The new summary defines the story better.

If you came to this story thinking that the parings were the focus , I am sorry I wasted your time what I meant to say was that parings happen in the story. However if you liked the story of my OC I thank you and kindly ask that you stick around . Things are gonna get interesting soon enough.

Once more , thank you for reading.

**Pd :** If you just started reading this you can see the old summury below and have a laugh:

**What happens when a mysterious new champion meets a mysterious summoner? Well , a lot happens. Even tough the story focuses on 2 non-canon characters there still is (Vi x Caitlyn) (Riven x Yasuo) (Diana x Leona) There is no smut. At least not yet. This is story of redemption and inner peace. With mindless action and childish humor of course**

**Pdd: I also want to ****Sam-spirit-of-the-forest**** who has been an excellent follower of my story, and has been nothing but supportive of it . You rock dude/gal. Your stories are also great.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : Vices

"Can you please put that thing out? It´s repulsive" Morgana said in an irritated tone. She was in her usual outfit but was about to change into her baker attire.

" Really ? I have grown rather fond of it " Bane said lifting the cigarette in his hand to his mouth. " Blame Vi. She said that Cait didn´t allow her to smoke anymore and gave them to me. I have to admit its pretty good."

" You do know that kills humans right?"

"Yeah , I can feel its effect on my lungs but I simply regenerate the damage. But if it annoys you.." He said putting it of the cigarette and throwing it in a thrash can nearby. "Happy?"

"Whatever, we all have our vices. So let´s see." Morgana said while grabbing a paper and a pen "Aside from Orianna who doesn´t eat we have ,Caitlyn , Vi , Sabrina , Chloe , Yasuo , Leona , you and me. Those are all the people that are coming tomorrow?"

"Add four more, can´t tell you who yet. They made me promise not to tell"

"Fine by me." She said putting the pen down " I am in charge of the dessert. The rest will bring the main dishes and other stuff. Anything else?"

"No thanks, that would be all. I need to go " Bane said standing up " I promised Zyra I would help her with a problem"

"Zyra , you know her? " Morgana asked confused.

"Not much. But she needed a favor and I was free." He said calmly " So I better not make her angry"

They both looked at each other's eyes without saying a word. After a few seconds Morgana hugged Andreas tightly. They stayed in that position for a minute , and as they separated Andreas walked to the door without looking back , but after opening the door he looks at Morgana again. Her eyes were beginning to tear up.

" I am sorry" Morgana said " I´m fine , go. I forgot you had something to do"

Andreas finally left the bakery and was walking towards the jungle that was outside of the Institute when Morgana run out of the door.

"I just want you to know!" She said screaming " It´s good to have you back!"

Andreas turned around, lit another cigarette and screamed back "It´s good to be back!"

Once again he headed towards the jungle. He had never gone into it before , he had heard it was a dangerous place even for champions. Strange creatures roamed around , and other of the most animal-like Champions like Rengar , Kog´maw or Kha´zix. However , Andreas didn´t run into any problems until he walked across one particular Champion.

" Well hello there " Ahri said in a seductive voice " You are the new champion , Bane something wasn´t it?. Have you come here for a good time "

"No , Ahri " he said annoyed " It´s late and I have somewhere to be so please move-"

Andreas was cut short when he suddenly felt the rush of adrenaline in his veins , and suddenly strange feelings towards the fox started to rise. And when she stood right in front of him the cigarette fell from his mouth and fell to the floor.

"Come on now , I know you want to" she said getting close to him and putting her hands on his belt" Why don´t we get rid of this-UGH"

Ahri couldn´t understand what was happening , Bane was grabbing her by the neck and she was starting to black out. She looked at his red glowing eyes and she understood that she had made a mistake.

"If you ever try to charm me again outside of the rift" He said putting her face in front of his " I will rip your goddamn head off"

Then he threw her against a tree. As soon as she hit the ground she stood up , even thought she had a hurt leg. "How dare you!?" She was about to make an orb when she realized that Andreas had two wedding rings in his index finger " I get it. I was out of line. You lost someone important and you lost her. I won´t try that again." She said while walking away "Appearances are deceiving aren´t their?"

"You have no idea." He said staring at her until she left. He looked down at the cigarette he had dropped and stepped on in then he continued walking.

After a few minutes he finally arrived at his destination. An annoyed looking Zyra and Orianna were talking. Orianna had Andreas´guitar in one hand and her ball in her back , turned off.

"Finally ,I was starting to think you had forgotten our promise!" Zyra said.

"Sorry I was late" Bane said " I run into some …. distractions on my way here. But that doesn´t matter now. Orianna do you have my guitar?" 

"Yes here it is." She said calmly giving it to him " But I don´t understand why you need it."

As Bane was starting to tune the guitar he explained. " Sona usually plays for Zyra´s plants. She says it helps them grow. However this week Sona was busy talking with some summoners about her new skin so she couldn´t make it."

"How did she know you played the guitar?" Orianna asked.

" I was practicing one of my songs yesterday at our room when you were in the middle of a match when she was walking by and heard me." Andreas explained " She knocked the door and we played for a while , and after I gave her a paper and a pen , she explained the situation . And I decided to help"

" This is all very interesting but my babies need their music." Zyra said " So if you don´t mind"

"Of course" Andreas said calmly.

After testing the cords Andreas started to play. He played for an hour non-stop, a variety of songs of different kinds. But his final one was a sad song. Even thought he didn´t sing the tone and symphony told the story behind it perfectly . It was a song that tells a story about hope in a devastated world . After finishing playing the song Zyra had shed some tears and Orianna , even thought she had the same expression as always, also looked a bit moved.

"Thank you Bane " Zyra said wiping her tears " It was truly beautiful"

"Yes your skill with the instrument is truly unique" Orianna said calmly

"Thank you , I learned to play a long time ago , when I had some free time." Bane said p

"Well , now I have to ask you to leave." Zyra said standing up " My babies apriciate the music but now they need to rest. If you want I would be more than happy if you came back some other day" She said extending her arm.

"It would be my pleasure" Bane said shaking her hand " Let´s go Orianna"

Both of them said goodbye and started walking back to the institute. They talked for a while , about their matches and other stuff and just when they were about to enter the Institute Andreas stopped walking.

"Is there something wrong?" Orianna asked.

Andreas calmly turned around and look back at the darkness of the night , with only the moonlight illuminating some parts of the jungle.

"Are you gonna stay hiding or are you going to come out?" Bane said

"Who are you talking to?" Oriana asked confusingly.

"And even if you hid I have already sense both of your energies , so come out already will ya?" Bane said.

They stood still for a few seconds and then suddenly a flash of moonlight appeared in front of them.

"Diana and Riven " Orianna said. " Have you come here to fight us?"

Indeed both champions were standing just a few feet away from them , Orianna prepared herself for a fight activating her ball , but Andreas waved his hand letting her know that she should calm down.

" Relax ,darling , I don´t think they want to fight" he said while they took out their khopesh and broken sword " Then again , I have been wrong before " he said activating his gauntlet´s blade.

"I´m impressed." Diana said "I knew of your energy sense but I hoped that the moonlight covered us. You didn´t seem to know we were here" Diana said calmly. 

"It did. But when I sensed a disturbance I tried harder and sensed you inside the light. I knew you were with me since the incident with Ahri." Bane said matter-of-factly. " Now . What do you need?"

Both of the silver haired woman stared at each other and then to Andreas.

"We need your help" Riven said putting her sword away. " It´s important"

Bane looked at her and then at Diana , who also put away her khopesh , and nodded.

"Come to our room" Bane said " It´s getting cold out here"

"Would you like some tea?" Orianna asked holding out a tray with tea cups.

"I´m fine, thanks" Riven said.

" Why not?" Diana asked grabbing one cup " Thanks"

They had arrived at Andreas´room. Since he became Orianna´s roommate, he had bought some furniture to decorate the living room and he had taught her that even thought she didn´t eat , it was necessary to have tea , alcohol , and snacks , so if someone visited they could be offered something. Riven and Diana were sitting on the couch that was facing the T.V. , Andreas had taken a chair from the table and was sitting on it and Orianna ,after putting the tray on the table , took her ball and sat on top of it.

"Now" Bane started saying " What is it you need?"

Diana was the first to speak " What have they told you about us?"

" Not much. But from what I could gather" Bane said " You betrayed the Solari and murdered the Elders becoming a heretic , and Riven was an ex-Noxian Capitan who murdered Yasuo´s elder. Even if they Ionian´s believe it was Yasuo , he says the truth when he says he didn´t do it , and Riven´s style of attack matches that of Yasuo , just a bit more rough around the edges."

"Is that all you know?"Riven asked

"I also know you love him" Bane said calmly " And that Diana loves Leona"

An uncomfortable silence filed the room for a few seconds , and both of the guests had shocked faces.

"How-?" Riven started asking.

" A few days in the cafeteria , before the Kayle incident , when you looked at them. Any other person would confuse that look for one of hatred , but if someone looks close enough , they will know that this kind of hate spawns from love. I should know , I had that look." Bane said " Am I correct?"

Both of them stared at him, and then nodded slowly.

"Nevertheless I don´t believe I know the hole story" Bane said " So I would like to hear it"

Riven looked Diana and then back to Andreas.

" I killed Yasuo´s elder" Riven started saying " After I went into exile I needed to get out of Ionia. I met Yasuo by chance and since we were both wanderers we traveled together. Since our past was a similar one we understood each decided to go to the Institute of War , where we would be safe. While on the trip our relationship grew. "

"But just when we were about to arrive, we were attacked. We dispatched them easily but Yasuo recognized my technique and realized that I was the one to have killed the Elder. We fought and I was defeated" Riven started to have cry " He was about to kill me when he changed his mind. He disappeared and told me that when he saw me again we would be enemies. And after two years since I joined the League he did. And now…. I don´t know what to do"

Orianna stood up and went looking for some tissues for Riven , who nodded and took some. Diana put one hand on her shoulder and then she began talking.

" Leona and I used to be girlfriends. Ever since she became a part of the Solari she would be the only one listen to me and protect me. Even when I talked about the moon she would listen carefully. And even thought I would be punished every now and then , those years we were together were the happiest of my life."

"When she came to the Institute and I was left alone in Mount Targon , the punishment became worse. And after I discovered the Lunari temple I believed that I would finally be accepted but they tried to have me executed anyway. When I was about to die , the moon empowered me and I murdered all off the elders."

"That´s when Leona arrived. She attacked me believing I had gone insane and I escaped enraged. After a year a I joined the League , and she never listens to me anymore. She still believes that what I did , I did because I wanted to" She looked like she was about to cry too , but contained herself

Andreas took out the final cigarette an lit it up.

"Thank you for telling me this , it´s good to know the full story" He started saying "But what does this have to do with me?"

"We … well we heard you finally made Caitlyn and Vi make their relationship public, so we were hoping that…." Diana seemed to embarrassed to finish the sentence.

Andreas stared at her confusingly and then released what she meant "You want me to reunite you with them?"

Both of the women blushed slightly and Andreas started laughing.

"This was a mistake " Diana said standing up " We shouldn´t have- " 

"I´ll help you" Andreas said " Tomorrow at 8 , we are having dinner at Morgana´s bakery , be there."

Riven looked at him confused. " But … won´t they be there?"

"Trust me , I have a plan." Bane said " Like I said. I used to have that look. All four of you are suffering so I will try to help. You are not bad , you are just in a bad situation"

"Thank you" Diana said.

"It means a lot to us". Riven said

After that they talked for a while and then both of the guests left. Then Bane and Orianna went to their own rooms to rest.

"Andreas?" Orianna said " Can I ask what your plan is?"

"I have no idea"

Orianna tilted her head slighty to the right "Then why help them, and risk your friendship with Yasuo and Leona?"

"Because they deserve to be happy " Bane said " And if my friendship is the price to pay then so be it."

"I wonder why they would love something that hurts them so much"

Andreas looks down at the empty cigarette box in his hand and grinned

"Because we all need our vices."

**Author´s Note:**

**Holy fuck , I am lazy as hell.**

**I could not bring myself to sit down and finish writing this. But , alas , now it´s done.**

**In the next chapter the origin of Andreas will be told , and the chapters after that will explain his path towards the League of Legends.**

**See you there.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 : My time in heaven.

"HAVE YOU GONE COMPLETELY INSANE!?" Leona screamed at the top of her lungs.

Andreas had met with Leona and Yasuo at the Cafeteria where they usually hanged out when they had to eat. He had taken this chance , now that the three of them were alone to tell them that he had invited both Riven and Diana to the party. Clearly, no one at the table was expecting that kind of reaction because they were all shocked. Nearby champions were also looking at her with worried faces.

Leona clearly realized that she was making a scene so she calmly sat at the table and said "Why in the sun´s name did you decide to invite Diana , DIANA of all people , to your dinner?"

Andreas had remained calm during her outburst and answered just as calmly " As I said. She and Riven asked for a favor yesterday and I decided to help them. They explained both of their stories and I decided I would help them. Which starts by me inviting them to the party tonight .They also made me swear not to tell you what the promise is, so don´t ask , because I won´t answer"

Leona clearly wasn´t happy with the answer and turned to Yasuo "And you are fine with Riven being there?"

Yasuo thought for a few seconds and then said " I will admit it will be uncomfortable. But I trust Andreas , if he says it will be fine then I believe him." He then grabbed his cup and started drinking.

"Thanks Yasuo" Bane said " Please Leona. I am not asking you to like her again , I just want them to be there."

Leona look at him for a few seconds and then sighed " Fine. I will behave. But if she starts saying things that offend me …"

"She won´t, I promise" At that moment Andreas was called for a match " Have to go see you tonight."

As Bane was leaving , both Yasuo and Leona looked at each other and sighed.

"I hope he knows what he is doing." Leona said.

* * *

><p>"Can you hurry up , please?" Vi said.<p>

"Calm down , Vi, we will be there soon" Caitlyn said calmly

"We are already late you know." Vi said annoyed

Vi and Caitlyn were heading to the bakery half an hour later, because Caitlyn couldn´t decide what type of shirt to wear.

"Just so you know" Caitlyn warned Vi " Try not to make a scene"

"Please" Vi said walking to the door of the bakery " They must already be fighting by now , I don´t think Leo and Diana will behave , much less Riven and Yasuo"

Vi grabbed the door knob and opened the door.

"-And the yordle says .. Wait for me , my legs are tiny!" They recognized the voice , it was Shyvanna´s.

The room was filled with laughter . So much so , that both Vi and Caitlyn stood dumbfounded at the threshold of the door. They were also amazed by the sight in front of them.

Not only were Riven and Yasuo sitting in next to each other , but so were Leona and Diana. Orianna was sitting between Sabrina and Chloe, and Andreas was sitting on the head-board of the table. The other guests also surprised the couple. They had heard that Andreas was inviting four other people to the party but they couldn´t believe who they were. Cassiopeia , Shyvanna , Graves and Sejuani.

"Oh god " Cassiopeia said containing her laughter " That wasssss hilariousss"

"Well look , who arrived " Graves said " My drinking partner number 3# and her cop-girl"

"Sheriff Caitlyn and Agent Vi" Orianna said " You are late"

"Orianna! It´s mean to say that to people " Chloe said.

" Come here and sit down , you don´t make a Queen wait for her food" Sejuani said

As they were sitting down , and greeted everyone Morgana arrived with the food. All of the guests had bought something so all she needed to do was serve it.

The rest of the evening was spent celebrating. They exchanged stories , made jokes and ate a lot of food. The highlight of the evening was when Morgana served her cake. It was a two-floored cake covered in cream. As soon as it touched the tabled the guests devoured it. It was delicious.

And so the time came when all of the guests had finished eating , the table had been emptied and everyone was ready to hear Andreas story.

"Ok , I know that most of you don´t know each other so well" he started " But you have all been part of my life , or are important to me so you deserve to know all about me. This might be rather long but I hope you take your time to listen"

He paused for a second and then continued.

"First of " he said " A little background. I am not human "

"What a shock" Yasuo said sarcastically which caused some giggles.

"What I mean is that I am not from this planet" he said " My species are know as the Catoblepas"

All of the guests , except Morgana were shocked to hear that.

"An alien?" Shyvanna asked " Like those things from the Void?"

"Not quite like that" Andreas started saying " My homeworld is close to the Angels homeworld , Heven-"

"Morgana and Kayle are aliens?!" Vi asked "Aren´t they from Heaven , or something like that?"

"Your concept of Heaven is close to our world " Morgana replied " Though with a few small changes here and there"

" I thought you knew" Andreas said " Anyway I-"

" Is anyone else an alien and we don´t know it?" Sabrina asked still baffled

"Well , Soraka´s Celestial race don´t actually live on a Planet-per se" Morgana said " They live in these in between things called—"

"Anyway" Andreas said interrupting " My race is similar to Morgana´s in the sense that we live for far longer than human , and so I lied I am not 27 … im 27000."

"B—b-b-ut t-that means-" Chloe said

"Yes I know. But let me finish." Andreas said, while Chloe calmed down " My race was at constant war with another race from the Kradem. The first 10000 years of my life was spent in this war battling. I was named the B340, I don´t have a real name since at the time we only had numbers. I was named The Bane340 by my enemies , then it simply became The Bane . In the end it seemed like they would exterminate I decided that small group led by me invaded their homeworld , traveled to the center and blew up the planet. Me and my childhood friend Tanya were the only survivors"

"But how did you manage to dessstroy an entire planet?" Cassiopeia asked

"With this" Bane said taking out a book and pointing at a the cover , which had a golden sphere with strange symbols " This is the book of the Kanri , it´s a relic from my people. It has recipes for the Kanri , which is the sphere depicted in the cover. Depending on the ingredients , and combination the results vary"

"After the war the rest of the Kradem were hunted down and killed " Bane explained " Even thought it might seem horrible , all of the Kradem were devoid of emotion and killed without remorse any who were not part of their Collective"

"When peace came it didn´t last long , the Angels who had remained neutral in all these war came down from Heven and attacked us. It wasn´t even a war because we were tired from the last one. So we quickly signed a peace treaty."

"We would hand the Kanri over to them as well as this book ." He then paused to point at it for a while " The last part of the deal was that I would also serve the rest of my life as an Agent for the Angels. Doing as they pleased"

"Why you?" Diana ask

" I was the strongest among the Catoblepas, their leader" Bane explained " My people can create what we called Soul-Weapons. We literally shape part of our souls to form weapons. The stronger the soul , the stronger the of my kind form only 1 Soul-Weapon , but if they are skilled the can make 3. I was able to make 5. They are not the weapons I use today those are just catalysts"

"My friend Tanya came with me to Heven, we got married and had a child. Her name is.." Bane stopped for a second and then continued " Her name was Camy. All of the pain I caused , all of the people I killed ,it didn´t matter because when I came back she was there to hug me and comfort me"

"I know Kayle because our paths tended to cross. She and I went on mission together and even thought at first she had this businesses only attitude when she learned that I was loyal to the angels she started to open up to me. Morgana on the other hand , was a close friend of ours. Since we arrived she made us feel like we were at home."

Morgana was starting to tear up so Bane stood up and walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. She simply looked at him and smiled weakly.

"Of course that didn´t last" Bane said changing his tone " After 17000 years of service … they repaid me by killing my wife and child. Before I continue can you go look for the M.S.?"

"Sure" Morgana said , standing up and walking to the back of the show.

"Before I continue do any of you have questions?"

There was a silence before Caitlyn spoke up.

"Did they let you roam around freely in heaven?" she asked.

" I had two people who watched over me" Bane said " Virgil and Ion, and even thought they were close friends they treated me very differently. Virgil was always after the Kanri , and would send me into dangerous missions expecting me to die so that he would get it. Ion on the other hand was a close friend to me and my family , he also treated us like we were part of their home"

"If I may ask " Graves asked awkwardly " How did your family …. Well you know. And why?"

Andreas sighed " I was sent on a mission by Virgil and when I didn´t return quickly enough he decided I was dead. He wanted the Kanri so he accused my family of some nonsense and decided the punishment would be to thrown into the Void. I arrived just in time to see something come out of the portal and .." Andreas looked like he couldn´t finish the sentence.

"It´sss okay" Cassiopeia said "You don´t need to-"

"It swallowed them whole." Bane finally said "After that I lost it. I grabbed Virgil and threw him into the Void, then I started killing Angels left and right while I escaped. I found Ion and Morgana on my way out and they gave me the Kanri. They said that it was mine to hold. Then they tried to help me escape but Kayle grabbed me by the neck and threw me into what was called the abyss. Which we thought was endless hole but was actually a portal to another sector of space. It just so happened that it was Runaterra´s sector"

In that moment Morgana arrived holding a strange blue square in her hand. "Here is the Memory Sharer"

"Thanks darling" he said grabbing the M.S. "This will allow me to show you my memories in a short amount of time. So before I do it I ask are you ready. What I am going to show you might be personal for some so I have to ask permission to the four of you." He said nodding in the direction of the four surprise guests.

"Sure" Shyvanna said grining " It´s one of my favorite memories"

"Why not?" Graves said lighting a cigar " I don´t really mind that much"

"That ssstuff isss persssonal" Cassiopeia said blushing slightly " But show it anyway"

Sejuani simply nodded and said "Do it"

"Well , without further ado" Bane said while the cube started glowing " Let me show you my story"

**Authors note:**

**Holy hell.**

**I think my chapters are becoming larger and larger. I tried to keep this one short , because it was mostly exposition.**

**Next chapters the story of Bane and the connection to the 4 surprise guests will be revealed.**

**See you then.**

**Ps : If you are wondering , most of the names I use like Andreas , Virgil , Ion , etc. Where taken from a random name generator. I am terrible at inventing names.**


End file.
